1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting structure of a charging connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electric automobile or a hybrid automobile, a charging connector constituted by a power-supply-side connector and a power-receiving-side connector (vehicle-side inlet) is used for charging of a battery.
A technique regarding the charging connector is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1. According to this disclosed technique, the power-receiving-side connector is provided in a power-receiving-side accommodating chamber in the vehicle. The power-supply-side connector that is coupled to or decoupled from the power-receiving-side connector has a light-emitting portion in order to facilitate an operation at night.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2010-16559
By the way, in the above related art, when the power-supply-side connector is coupled with the charging port of the power-receiving-side connector, the operation of causing the light-emitting portion of the power-supply-side connector to emit light so as to search for the charging port of the power-receiving-side connector is required. This operation is an experiencing operation, and there is a problem in that it is difficult that anyone can simply perform the coupling operation at night or in a dark place.